


И пришла ЖОПА

by Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Планетарная Тоталитарная Утопия, коротко ПТУ
Series: Тексты G-PG [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	И пришла ЖОПА

— Докладывайте! — строго сказал Верховный Главнокомандующий армией Планетарной Тоталитарной Утопии, коротко ПТУ.

Командир разведывательного отряда, только что вернувшегося из утомительной экспедиции на задворки Вселенной, бравый Рас Топырь вытянулся перед ним до боли в хорде:

— Мы прочесали всю планету вдоль и поперек, изучили каждую молекулу, но угрозы не обнаружили, Вашглав! По нашим данным, некогда планету населял один доминирующий вид, представленный нами в отчете. Судя по всему, это была достаточно развитая цивилизация, но особи этого вида деградировали, и теперь вся их деятельность сводится только к поиску меньших форм жизни для употребления их в пищу. Малочисленны, популяция на грани вырождения. Планета совершеннейшая дыра! Ни травинки, ни кустика! Вся поверхность покрыта мусором. Горами мусора! Но в нем почти нет органики. Непонятно, при каких условиях и кем он был произведен в таких количествах? Это еще одна загадка, которую мы пока не смогли решить. Эти огромные кучи погребли под собой бывшие города, плодородную почву, осушили крупные водоемы. Сканеры показали, что внутри мусорных масс отсутствуют признаки разложения. И, как зафиксировали наши датчики, периодически происходит сдвиг масс относительно поверхности. Возможно, это как-то связано с сейсмической активностью или действием спутника планеты. Мы в замешательстве! Ежедневно нам приходилось чистить дюзы и центральный шлюз от приставшего мусора. Эта дрянь скапливалась с подветренной стороны хуже пыли, хуже песка, забивалась в обувь, за шиворот, даже в еду! Еще пара дней, и мы не смогли бы взлететь. Эта планета просто огромная свалка! На ней невозможно выжить ни одному разумному существу! Это действительно та еще дыра!

Рас Топырь налился зеленым от зашкаливающих эмоций и незаметно соскоблил четвертой задней конечностью налипший на подошву бумажный стаканчик.

— Но как же так! — воскликнул Главнокомандующий. — Ведь Грандиозный Пронзатор определенно указал на координаты этой… дыры! Да еще на самом краю Вселенной! Вот я и думаю: захудалая звездная система с единственной крошечной звездулькой по центру! Сколько у нее планет? Восемь? Одиннадцать? И только одна классифицируется как Желтокарликовая с Относительно Пригодной Атмосферой! Одна! В общем, ЖОПА! И никакая!

— Так точно, Вашглав, никакая! Из всех ЖОП самая неперспективная ЖОПА! ПТУ может не беспокоиться на ее счет! Может, Пронзатор ошибся?

— Пронзатор никогда, никогда, за все двести лет ни разу не ошибался! Его изобретатель, наш доблестный Рас Фигачь, клянется всеми жабрами, что ошибки быть не могло! Вы точно хорошо все проверили?

— Мы взяли образцы всех найденных нами биологических видов как на поверхности, так и внутри, насколько позволил буру мусорный барьер. И все они либо не имеют интеллекта, либо находятся на примитивной стадии развития.

— Как же тогда так вышло, что Пронзатор предсказал, что именно эта ЖОПА станет причиной гибели нашего ПТУ? Почему именно ЖОПА? Кстати, как там ее название на мертвом языке аборигенов?

— Земля, Вашглав!

— Само название уже говорит. Пыль и тлен. Отчет передайте в научный отдел, образцы тоже! Пусть наши биологи займутся изучением находок вплотную. Глаз с этой Земли не спускать! Пока свободны! Вы слишком долго находились в гиперпространстве, могли упустить что-то важное! Завтра мы еще раз посмотрим записи с камер.

— Есть! — щелкнул тремя каблуками Рас Топырь, а четвертым отправил золотистый фантик под стол. — Разрешите отправиться в дезинфекционную камеру?

— Как думаешь, — спросил мятый Бумажный стаканчик с надписью Starbucks Обертку от батончика Twix, — нам уже стоит беспокоиться или еще подождем?

Обертка пошуршала под койкой Главнокомандующего, сворачиваясь-разворачиваясь, сладко потянулась углами.

— Волноваться не о чем, отступать поздно! Нам нужны новые территории! — ответила она и запустила в мозговые нейроны сопящего в три ноздри Главнокомандующего свои цепкие гипнощупы. — Завтра прикажешь уничтожить Грандиозный Пронзатор, а Рас Фигача казнить!


End file.
